


Steve Never Bothered To Ask

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: He needs to think, Pining Steve Rogers?, Steve can't process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Steve tries to process what just happened.





	Steve Never Bothered To Ask

Something inside Steve Rogers cracks, and he isn't sure how to react. How he's supposed to react. When you tell some who murdered their parents, you expect them to be mad. Angry. Upset. Sad. About _ their parents _ , and about  _ the murderer. _

That's not what set Tony off though. It was how long Steve had waited to tell him this information.

The man he hides his attraction for had kissed the best friend he's been in love with for more than seventy years.

And even more, Bucky kissed back.

Steve guides Buck back into the elevator, back to their floor. In five months they still share because Bucky doesn’t want his own floor until he’s  _ fixed _ , as he says it, and Steve's is more comfortable for him. When Bucky settles and stops shaking, telling him to go for a bit, Steve turns, and leaves the room. He needs time for his brain to catch up.

Because disregarding the kissing situation, since he can't comprehend that just yet, Tony had  _ kissed _ the same body that killed his parents. Killed Howard, and Maria. Howard who had been a friend before the ice, whose technical and mechanical genius made him excited and enthusiastic, and he wonders why Tony would  _ celebrate _ the loss of such a man. 

He also wonders if maybe, after 70 years, he hadn't known Howard as well as he thought, or if maybe Howard had changed from the man he once was. Because outside of Tony being an indifferent son, or clinically insane, the only reason Tony would be happy enough to kiss someone who murdered his parents, is that he didn't like Howard. Or Maria. He had to  _ hate _ his parents, and it changed Steve's perspective on their previous interactions 

Tony wasn't still hurting because his parents were gone. He didn't like talking about it. Not because of the grief from their loss, but because of the pain the memories brought.

He'd only been seeing half of the story, singing Howard praises. He’d never stopped to consider that Tony might have known a different side of his father than Steve ever met. He’d never bothered to ask.

Now, trying not to think about the kiss, he had to find out. He  _ had  _ to know who Howard Stark was after Captain America entered the ice, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He called Fury.


End file.
